


My Chemical Cookies

by Halbarry_love



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbarry_love/pseuds/Halbarry_love
Summary: Barry decides to make cookies for Hal on Valentine's Day. Turns out baking is a lot harder than he imagined.





	My Chemical Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to post something, I'm actually not even supposed to be on my phone right now but I really wanted to sneak in a little story!

"Okay, Barry.. calm down. You're a great cook. Baking can't be all that different, right? ..Right." 

For the first time in his life, Barry Allen was about to bake something all on his own. In the past he'd always had someone helping him, like his Mother or Iris, one time even Alfred Pennyworth. They'd guided him through his many mistakes and made sure he at least made something edible, but this time he wanted to do it himself. His reason? Valentine's Day was less than 24 hours away and he wanted to make something special for his boyfriend, Hal Jordan. 

Just the other day Hal had been complaining about how often Barry stole all the food away from him and said something dramatic about his stomach slowly shrivelling up. He wanted to make it up to Hal by giving him something just for himself, which he decided would be cookies. 

Barry rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath. 

"Okay, let's do this!" 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bar, I'm home!" Hal called out as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket in the closet. 

Something in their apartment felt different that day. Almost ominous. Hal tried to think of what it could be, and quickly figured it out with his next breath. 

"Is that smoke...!? Barry, are you alright!? What's going on!?" He rushed forward down the hall and turned into the kitchen, only to find..

"Oh! Hi, Hal! I didn't expect you to come back so early.. They just got out of the oven too." 

"What..? What were you making that could cause that much smoke?" 

With a shy grin, Barry slowly stepped out of the way of the counter to reveal a tray of square shaped blocks of something resembling bricks. They smelled like melted plastic, and it looked like they had some mixed in, bubbling in the center.

"Um, are those for me? What are they?" 

"They're cookies obviously! I tried to make them heart shaped but it didn't quite work out.. but I'm proud of the coloring in the middle, it's a fusion of our hero symbols! Cool, right?"

"Oh, of course. Cookies. Pretty cool, alright.." 

"Why don't you try one and see if they're good?"

Hal hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to risk food poisoning just to make his boyfriend happy? Well that's an obvious answer. 

Of course! 

"Sure thing, babe. I'm sure they're amazing." 

'Amazingly disgusting', he thought as he took one of the so-called cookies off the tray and slowly brought it towards his mouth. This was gonna hurt..

"So? How is it?"

Through tears, Hal gave Barry the thumbs up and swallowed. That was about all he could manage. There were no words for what he had just experienced. He was almost certain he'd be seeing Abin Sur soon. 

*A few days later*

"If you didn't like the cookies you could have just told me!!" 

There was no response to those desperate words. Hal was stuck in bed, unable to speak or move without having the urge to vomit. 

"I can't believe you had me make you four more batches and you ate them all... I think it's time we took you to the emergency room, Hal!" 

 

~The end~


End file.
